Oh, Love!
by ThatAwkwardFellow
Summary: Well, you have 2 oblivious people who have loved each other since high school but have never confessed, because of the fear of rejection. There's a celebration and when Hyuuga Neji decides to make a move on the innocent Sakura Haruno, Sasuke reacts! One-shot Epilogue


Yellow! It's ThatAwkwardFellow.. And as alone as ever. But! this was written under the covers in my dark room so, yea, happy times.

Anyways, I guess here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke groaned out in frustration. The newly hired assistant had just come in to timidly place more paperwork in his desk. The paperwork he _already_ has was more than enough. But no. Sasuke would not complain. Especially not to his father, Uchiha Fugaku. Why? Because the damn man already made it clear that if he didn't want to arrange a marriage for his youngest son, he'd have to work his harder than ever to make the company's profits increase by at least 25% this year. Tch, bastard.

So, y'know what? Uchiha Sasuke will not back down and surrender to the evil clutches of his daddy- I mean, _father_. Dammit, Sasuke! No grown man calls his father, _daddy_! Okay, back to the paperwork.

Advertiments, sign.

Office bills, sign.

Ballroom rental, si – wait. What? _Ballroom rental_?

Oh, yea, the party was tomorrow! Damn. How could he have forgotten? It's paperwork's fault. Curse you paper and ink! Guess he needs to go to fitting. But the most depressing thing was all the people that he knew were going to be there. Old men trying to promote their daughters' brains and beauty, infatuated girls, old aunties gushing about how cute he looked in a suit and reminiscing about past memories. "AWWW, Sasukicookiepupsywoopsy-chan~! Remember how you wet the bed when you were at my house? Oh my, what a mess it was! Good times, good times."

Just then, "And I swear~ by the moon and the stars in the sky~~"

Urgh. Naruto messed with his phone again. Annoyed, he answered the call without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"WHAT, NARUTO?"

"Jeez. No need to shout."

"Grrr. DOBE, this better be important. I am on the verge of setting your house on fire."

"Yea, yea. Anyways, you wanna get ramen?"

"…."

"….Teme?"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Sasuke had hung up.

Sasuke breathed heavily and pulled at his hair. He opened his mouth and – "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Somewhere in the building, an innocent intern dropped the cups of coffee to the floor. He didn't even bother to pick it up. Just stared. "I quit." And left.

"And I swear~ by the moon and the stars in the sky~~", he just grabbed it and answered. "YESS?! Listen, dobe, I've spent the last few days stuck in this office and I DON'T LIKE IT! God, I-I-I even had to drink _coffee_! Black coffee! I WANT MY TOMATO JUICE! I don't like – " An angelic voice cut off, "Sasuke, calm down."

At this, he sat up straight and practically shouted, "SAKURA?!". A light giggle was heard on the other end of the line. "Yea?"

He coughed and straightened his tie. "What is it?", nice going Sasuke. You just had a mental breakdown in front of the girl you like. Dammit.

"Oh, I'm on my way to discuss some matters about the alliance! I'm at Starbucks at the moment. Do you want anything?"

"Uhh.." RE-PUH-LY HER, you freak!

"Oops. I forgot you hated coffee! I'll just get you some nice calming tea. It'll get you refreshed! Ooh! And maybe some cake!"

"O-okay" You officialy suck, Sasuke.

"Okie-dokie! I'll be there soon! Bye, Sasuke!"

"Yea. ….Bye!" You stupid ass.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Idiot! You're not a shy teenage boy. You are SASUKE UCHIHA!", he said to himself. But he was glad, Sakura had called. _She _called _him_. He smirked at this. Haruno Sakura was beautiful. No, gorgeous. And she was smart, she was a well-known doctor in the city. Not because she was sharp and determined, but also because she frequently went all over the world to developing countries and treated the poor, all with no profit whatsoever. She's was an angel, a breath-taking sweet, kind, angel. And she was his best friend, together with Naruto, of course. But the weird thing was, he'd never gotten as flustered as he did with anyone else but her. I mean, with all the fancy parties he's gone too, the crowds he had to deal with, and with all the biggest names and richest people he met, he only gets nervous and awkward when with _her_! Smooth casanova, eh?

Knock. Knock.

"Sasuke?", a gentle voice called out. Said man shot up and fixed his hair. With a clearing of his throat, he called back, "Come in, Sakura."

And there she was. Her fluffy cotton candy hair that she grew to her shoulders flowed gracefully and her bright, sparkling sea foam eyes blinked cutely at him. She gave him a cheeky smile and entered the office fully. She was wearing cream pants and had a classy, white jacket covering her soft, pink top. Sakura was already naturally beautiful without looking like a skank, unlike some people he had met.

"Woah, you've been busy!", she exclaimed at the paperwork mess on his oak desk. He nodded moodily, "Yup.." She giggled at this and placed the plastic bag and drinks in front of him, "Well, no need to worry, Sasuke! Sakura is here with drinks and cake!" Hearing this, Sasuke smirked at her childish antics. She made herself comfortable by dragging a chair from the other end of the room to the front of his desk, so they were face-to-face whille eating and chatting.

"Soooooo, how's the tea?", Sakura asked while chewing at her cheesecake. Sasuke merely nodded and answered a firm, "Hn." In truth, he actually liked it a lot, especially the fact that it was Sakura who bought it. "Oh yea! Here!", she placed a folder on the desk. "It's just some mild details regarding the profits and costs of the businesses once the alliance between Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Haruno industries has been fully established." Sasuke nodded silently while skimming through the papers. He sighed tiredly and dumped it on top of the huge stack. "Haha, no need to worry, just hand that folder anytime before next week!", she reassured.

Sasuke streched and leaned back on his huge, black armchair. He watched as Sakura took a sip of her tea. "How's the hospital?", he asked. She grinned, "Wonderful! The staff was doing a good job handling matters while I was away in Indonesia!" She widened her eyes and immediately dove into her purse. "By the way, Sasuke! I have some really big news!" He raised a brow and gave a smart, "Huh?" She took out another folder and opened it to flip through certain pages, then she showed it to him. It was a small child, probably no more than 5 years old. He was grinning a warm smile and had his hands up. "I'm planning to adopt him." Sasuke was baffled!

"He's from Indonesia and his name is Adi. He's 4 years old and he's just the sweetest! I couldn't help but feel a connection to him during my visit there. He's just special and he was so attached to me, Sasuke! I've talked to my parents about it but you're the only one who knows besides them! So, what do you think?", she asked hopeful. Sasuke just sat there, thinking, "I-I think that's great. It's wonderful, you'd make a great mother, Sakura." She smiled, greatful. "Okay! So would you come back with me to Indonesia to pick him up next month?"

"I would be honoured to, Sakura", he genuinely smiled. He couldn't help it after thinking of him and Sakura holding a child together. It made him all fuzzy-wuzzy inside.

"Yay! I knew I could count on you, Sasuke! By the way, you're coming to the party tomorrow, right?"

"I have to….", he grumbled. Just then, Sakura's phone vibrated and she checked it, "Crap. They need my help at the hospital. I have to go now!" She hurriedly packed her things and stuffed her empty boxes into the plastic bag. "Bye, Sasuke! See ya tomorrow!" And the door shut. Sasuke just sat there dumbly and managed a "bye…" Fool.

* * *

Urgh. There's cameras. He dreaded as his limo got closer to the ballroom and finally stopped. The stupid idiots bombarded him with questions and flashes of white light were everywhere.

"Sasuke Uchiha, can you comment on this alliance?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! How does it feel to be the #1 bachelor?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Is it true that your favourite toothpaste is Colgate?"

With a sigh, he was guided into the ballroom by the bodyguards. As he was escorted to the elevator, other people joined in. Other people he hated, meaning that _Hyuuga_ vermin. "Why hello Uchiha. How do you do?", a smooth voice asked beside him. The elevator doors closed. Great. He was now stuck with him in the elevator. "Hn." Out of politeness he grumbled, "You?"

"Oh! I'm fine, the newly opened hotel branches in Brazil are doing well."

"Hn."

Silence ensued.

Ding. 21st floor. Finally!

Sasuke stepped out as quick as he could and went the other way far from Hyuuga. "Teme!", a loud blonde boomed. "It's almost time for our speeches!" And then he was (forcefully) dragged away backstage.

From behind the curtains, you could see all the gowns, jewellery, suits, and ties adorned on the richest and most famous of people in the industry. And they were all waiting for the celebration to officialy start. Sakura was already there backstage. Adorning her was a strapless, hot red fitting dress that reached her mid-thighs. Her bubblegum hair was let down and was a contrast to her diamond earrings. No heavy make-up, just lip gloss and a bit of mascara to further pop her big eyes. She was graceful, sexy, and proffesional at the same time. She looked back to see Sasuke and Naruto, "Oh, come on, you too! They're waiting!"

Then, all three walked to the front of the stage, surrounded by colourful bouquets of roses, delilahs, and gardenias. Sasuke was first to step onto the podium and he read his speech, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to keep this short and brief so that we can all continue to have a splendid time. I'm very greatful that you all have come today to celebrate with us this joyous occasion. The finalising of the fusion of the three industries – Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Haruno – to become the Konoha Alliance. Besides increasing profits to our respective associates and our industries, this will be a boost to our economy as well due to our relations and cooperations with the government. So, we hope for the best and a bright future is among all of us. Thank you." As soon as he got off the podium, the audience applauded and Sakura stepped on.

"Good evening, everybody!", she cheerfully started. "I'd like to introduce some new partners and associates. Firstly, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They are very cooperative sponsors who have helped fund our projects. Secondly, the Hyuuga Hotels have signed a contract agreeing to promote our products and projects. Also, a big thank you to Hyuuga Neji for agreeing to help us plan and accommodate us with this lovely ballroom! Lastly, Choji, the amazing chef who owns a humongous chain of restaurants that serve the best food and drinks that we are blessed with having tonight. We all hope that you have a wonderful time, please enjoy yourselves and get to know one another! Thank you!". Applauds came mostly from men at the strikingly beautiful lady.

Lastly, Naruto just grabbed the mike and exclaimed, "So, I really don't like to give speeches. I just have to say to you all that we are all friends! This party is to let everybody become family and have fun! There's a game room across the hall and fine dining for the rest of y'all! Have a good time everyone!"

The whole room applauded and spreaded out in the huge ballroom. Some were headed to the game room while some were already gossiping and getting into groups, especially the bratty, rich daughters of businessmen gushing on and on about guys, guys, and guys. But some people prefered to go directly to the Uchiha and do said things.

Karin and her friends were annoying girls who try to be seductive, _always_. Some parents even encourage their daughters to try and captivate young rich men like Sasuke himself, it was disgusting. "OOOOHHH, SASUKE-KUN!", Karin yelled the loudest. She and her group were already surrounding the Uchiha like mad flocks of birds, very loud birds. "Sasuke-kun~ Your speech was so goo~d! It made me fall in love with you all over again!"

"Shut up, Ami! Sasuke~kun! Why don't we go someplace else,…alone~"

"Ew, why would he wanna go with _you?_ He's already with me!"

In the midst of all the digusting flirts, Sasuke looked around the room in search on Sakura. And when he found her, his blood started to boil at the scene.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten off stage and left Sasuke and Naruto to mingle on their own while she headed to get some drinks. There was a nice, little bar loctaed at the far end of the room and everybody was too busy with going around the room introducing themselves to be there. She plomped herself onto the stool and sighed in comfort. After the bartender had gone to make her martini, there was a husky whisper in her ear, "Sakura…" She jumped at this and the man hovering over her chuckled in amusement.

She turned to look and found that it was her good friend, Hyuuga Neji. She smiled in glee and enthusiastically replied, "Hey Neji!" She was now completely facing him and swinging her legs back and forth in cutely that made Neji smirk in a predatory manner. He situated himself on the stool beside Sakura. The soft lighting of the ballroom made her eyelashes stand out and her full lips were accentuated, making them oh-so-kissable. Neji just stared and thought to himself, "Damn, she's so sexy!"

He neared the oblivious beauty and asked, "So, how do you like this celebration?" She immediately brightened and answered, "It's beautiful! You did a fantastic job with this place!" He chuckled and replied, "Well, you asked for the best and _voila _!" She laughed and nodded, "Of course! You're awesome!"

"Excuse me, m'am, here's your martini! Would you like anything, Mr. Hyuuga?", the bartender steadily placed the drink in front of her. Neji shook his head, "No need, thank you." With that, the bartender left to the backroom and secretly watch Victoria's Secret Fashion Show with the rest of the staff (apparently, all of 'em are male).

Sakura lightly took the glass and took a few sips, gulping it down. Her lips were moistened and she innocently turned to look at him. "Do you want to know a secret, Sakura?", Neji purred. Sakura, being curious, tilted her head to the side, "Huh? Of course! What is it?" Neji smirked and leaned forward.

His lips captured hers and moved sensually. Sakura gasped in surprise, what the hell was he doing? He let go and looked at her confused and dazed expression as she tried to control her breathing. "W-what?", she managaed. He bore his eyes into hers and stated, "Well, isn't it obvious, Sakura? I'm in love with you." She was shocked, "I-I didn't know…" Neji chuckled and whispered, "Of course, you didn't know, you're so…_you_."

And with that he put his hand at the back of her head and pushed it forward for his lips to once again meet hers. This time, he pushed his tongue through her lips and kissed her thoroughly. His other hand went to her mid-back and brought her closer, Sakura couldn't help but hold on to his back at the sudden act. Of course, nobody noticed this as they were all too busy and the majority has moved to explore the other rooms and facilities on the level to look at the two people in the far-off corner.

She tried to resist but Neji was too strong with his firm grip and the hot kiss made her slightly dizzy. He took this moment to fully place her on his lap. She was straddling him, the dress riding up further to show more skin. Her shorter physique made her look up at him. Neji groaned at the feeling.

Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder caused Neji to reluctantly break away from the dazed Sakura and growl, "What?!" He never saw the blow coming. Sakura was forcefully pulled off of Neji who was now lying on the ground in pain.

* * *

Once he and Sakura were out on the quiet balcony, Sasuke locked the door and shut the curtains. Sakura questioned, "Sasuke?" Said man just messed his hair and muttered, "Shit."

"W-what?", she was definitely confused. First, he friend had walked up to her and then kissed her passionately only to have her other best friend come and carry her away to the balcony? What?

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Sakura…"

"Huh? Are you feeling alright, Sasuke?"

"No, no, I'm not."

"Oh? Sick?"

"No! I just. I'm just so in love with you, dammit!"

"Huh?!", Sasuke was in love with her?!

"Yes! Yes! I have been ever since we first met and when I saw that Hyuuga kiss you like that, I just felt so angry all of a sudden! You drive me crazy, Sakura!"

"I-I…" This is all too much!

He looked at her beautiful emerald eyes, so full of life and warmth, and firmly stated, "I love you, Sakura."

Okay, shit. For a long time, Sakura has had a thing for Sasuke, ever since _high school_! And _now_ he confesses? She had been pathetically crushing on him for so long and had partially given up! He had loved her all this time? She smiled happily at this.

"Stupid!"

Sasuke looked up in confusion, "Huh..?" Had she rejected him? Urgh. He shouldn't have said all that! Damn, she was gonna start ignoring him and avoiding him! She was gonna go off with some other guy and –

"You confess to me _now_?! Sasuke, you idiot! I've loved you since high school!"

His eyes widened, "Seriously?"

" Yea! So hurry up and kiss me now before we waste anymore time! And I think Neji isn't over yet.", she teased playfully.

He smirked in relief and gently pulled her closer and as their breaths intertwined, Sasuke whispered, "I love you." Sakura tangled her hands in his raven locks, "I love you too, Sasuke." And with that, love stayed faithful throughout the years and both Sasuke and Sakura finally got what they wanted – each other. The bright moon in the backgrounf only making the scene more cliché.

But, whatevs. And this chapter ends, my friends, with the couple continuously expressing adoration and love built up throughout the years which progressed into a rather inappropriate love-making out on the balcony, which led them to continue at Sasuke's personal mansion, his massive garage, his kitchen, his living room, his bathroom, his bed. And don't get me started on the morning after!

Ah, don't we all just love our horny couples?

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this story! May you never get drunk or high 'cause it will ruin your life.

Please review because just as Ed Sheeran says it, "Give me Love!"


End file.
